


Kissing

by MidgetGem87



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, F/M, Kissing, Permission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgetGem87/pseuds/MidgetGem87
Summary: Kiss kiss fall in love.
Relationships: Lila Desroses/Lukas "Grumpy Cat" Randall
Kudos: 5





	Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this seems to be becoming a theme here. Go check out this  artwork  it gave me the idea. Big Kudos to the artist, the true genius here Cleide Sousa 👏🏻👏🏻

Lukas gently removed her glasses and placed them down onto the table beside her wine glass. She was truly beautiful; the candlelight lit up her face spectacularly; she wore a light dusting of makeup around her eyes; they were a soft caramel colour. Her eyeshadow sparkled in the light. she closed her eyes and looked down and away from his stare, a slight flush coloured her cheeks, maybe it was the wine. Lukas cupped her face and gently raised her face back up. “Lila..” he loved her name. It was so soft and delicate just like her. He ran his thumb softly along her cheekbone. 

“I’d like to kiss you now. If you’d let me?”

Her lips parted in surprise and he saw her little tongue dart out to dampen the bottom one. Her cheeks redend with embarrassment. She slightly inclined her head in a nod of agreement. It was so subtle. He’d have missed it if he wasn’t watching her so intently. 

“I’ll go slow.” He told her as he cupped her jaw and angled her face just so. He leaned forwards and gently fused their lips together. She tasted sweet, like a summer pudding, the wine she’d been drinking and a sweetness that was entirely all of her own. He wanted more, she didn’t stop him or attempt to pull back.

Lukas deepened the kiss. His hand moved down to her shoulder. He moved his other hand, the one which had been gripping the back of her chair, up to cup the back of her head. He swept his tongue through her mouth. 

She mewed in pleasure and moved towards him, her hand came up and gripped his hand on her shoulder. Her fingers caressing his skin there, her touch was so gentle. He brought his other hand, the one at the base of her skull, he moved it down so it covered her own there. The hand that was resting in her lap moved up to the front of his shirt. He felt her fingers trace the ridges of his skin through his shirt as her hands travel up his abdomen upwards towards his chest. She clutched onto the front of his shirt as if she were drowning and he was her lifeline. 

Lukas realised he might be crowding her; he tried to move away, Lila clung to him more. She was into this kiss as much as him. He broke the kiss to trail his lips to her ear. “What are you doing tomorrow night?” He whispered the question to her. He didn’t know why they were quiet alone in their little corner table in the bar. She looked at him with her lips parted. “I mean do you have anything planned for seeing the bells in? If you’re not doing anything the fireworks are supposed to be spectacular.” He was rabbiting on; she probably wasn’t interested. He normally found the fireworks noisy and irritating; they got on his nerves. He normally revelled in the thought of them being cancelled. 

“No.” the word burst from her lips. 

“Of course not you're probably busy.” he stammered. He tried to hide his disappointment. She was bright, funny and full of life. She probably had lots of other offers for New Years. 

“No, I mean I’d like that.” She babbled. “I’m not doing anything at all.” She gave him a shy smile “I’d like that a lot.” The flush was back on her cheeks. She reached out for her glasses, and put them back on her nose. They were a defence that she could hide behind. 

“Great.” The bar staff were getting antsy they wanted to close up. Lukas touched her shoulder. “Let me walk you home?” He asked. 

Lila smiled and nodded ”Okay.” It was her only answer. 

“Let me just get my jacket.”

She waited for him at the door and they walked together out of the bar; no one seemed to pay them any attention as they left together. He walked beside her with his hand on her lower back. He was very happy she’d persuaded him to come tonight. Tonight had yielded more than just his usual haul of blackmail material.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t judge me to harshly
> 
> Yes this has been sitting in my draft Folder till the Ep was on general release.


End file.
